Do Sonho Ao Pesadelo
by Sakura.kiss1
Summary: Hughes morreu e levou consigo a alegria de cada um dos que o conheciam, principalmente de seu melhor amigo e sua esposa.


**Do sonho ao pesadelo**

Algo o instigara.

Por que Hughes o estava ligando de fora do Quartel-general do Leste? Provavelmente estava saindo do trabalho e resolveu ligar para falar o quanto sua filhinha era linda e fofa. Era isso, pensar assim o confortara.

O herói da guerra de Ishval acabara de realizar todas as suas obrigações do dia, despediu-se de sua estimada tropa e dirigiu-se a seus aposentos.

No caminho, viu o quartel literalmente tomado pelo caos. Soldados gritando aterrorizados. Lágrimas sendo derramadas. Gotas de sangue no chão. Folhas espalhadas.

Seu coração doía, até parara de pulsar por um momento. Entretanto pensava positivo, não havia acontecido nada, se enganou. Era somente mais uma briga tola entre soldados disputando pelo coração de uma dama. Era só isso.

Respirou fundo convencido de sua ilusão e continuou a andar.

Avistara um semblante desconhecido e grande aproximar-se. Acelerou o passo, como se estivesse prevendo algo ruim.

- Coronel! Coronel! – lhe gritavam.

Ele cerrara sua mão e pressionara fortemente seus dedos contra sua palma, cortando a pele. Seu corpo tremia apreensivamente. Correu até esbarrar-se em seu primeiro tenente saindo de uma sala.

- Coronel, você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele assentiu.

Com tal distração, o semblante o alcançou, fez continência e se identificou:

- Coronel, sou o Major Armstrong e vim ordenar-lhe algo por parte de nossos superiores. O... - Riza o interrompeu.

- Major, se não se incomodasse, gostaria de contar para ele...

- Entendo. – o major fez continência novamente e se foi.

Riza puxou Roy pela mão e entrou na saleta atrás de si.

- Roy... Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso... O...

Ele olhou para os olhos costumeiramente frios dela. Mas eles não estavam assim. Estavam irritados e avermelhados, como se houvessem caído lágrimas deles recentemente. E começavam se encher, assim como os seus.

- Não precisa me contar. Eu já sei. – fez uma pausa para engolir o choro. – Hughes morreu foi isso, não?

- Sim. – confirmou.

Ao mencionar aquela palavra tão cruel e fúnebre – "morreu" -, as lágrimas tornaram-se mais pesadas. Suas ilusões eram incapazes de mudar a verdade. E esta era impossível de ser revertida até mesmo pela alquimia. Tal coisa o angustiava.

A culpa consumia seu ser, queimando-o como uma de suas chamas.

Criava diversos "ses" em sua cabeça que penalizam a si e, no final, tinham como conseqüência a vida de sue amigo.

Jurava a si mesmo que jamais deixaria a vida de uma pessoa querida esvair-se desse jeito, faria de tudo para impedir isso, mesmo tendo que doar-se por inteiro.

- Roy, - ela segurou as mãos trêmulas dele. – saiba que eu estou aqui para o que precisar. – ela o abraçou.

- Riza, se eu não tivesse demorado tanto para atender, ele estaria vivo. Se...

- Pára com isso! – ela ordenou. – Não há o que possa ser feito para evitar a morte dele. Isso é uma coisa que você tem que se conscientizar. Não adianta nada se culpar e se acabar somente para isso, só vai ser pior para você mesmo e para as pessoas que gostam de você. Só vai me fazer sofrer.

- Riza... – ele a abraçou mais forte. – obrigado.

Ela sorriu e beijou a testa dele.

- Bom, Coronel, agora é melhor se recompor para ligar para a Gracia.

- Eu tenho que avisá-la sobre a morte do marido dela?! – ele enxugou as lágrimas.

- Só se quiser, se não eu o faço.

- Pode deixar que eu falo com ela. Vem comigo?

- Sempre. – ela o acompanhou até a entrada do quartel, onde ficavam os telefones.

Em um deles, havia a marca de uma mão feita com sangue, lhes informaram que era do Hughes. Roy pegou o telefone do lado e discou o número do telefone da casa do amigo. Logo após, desligou.

- Avisar uma família que um ente querido faleceu é algo que não deve ser feito por telefone. – ele falou para Riza.

- Concordo. Espera aqui que vou pegar o carro.

Ela saiu, buscou o carro e o parou em frente ao quartel. Ele entrou com os olhos inchados.

O silêncio se permanecera até entrarem na casa.

- Oi! Que surpresa vê-los por aqui! Vocês vieram para saber como nós comemoraremos o aniversário do Hughes? – Gracia recebeu-os calorosamente.

Elysia disparou-se a correr e abraçou as pernas de Riza e ela acariciou a cabeça da menina com o coração apertado. Sabia que o que estava prestes a dizer tiraria o brilho dos olhos da pequena. Suas pernas bambearam.

- Não. – Roy disse secamente, entrando na casa.

Gracia olhou-os espantada, eram normalmente quietos, mas não tanto. Havia uma angústia no ar, isso não a agradara.

- Por que meu marido ainda não voltou? – fez uma pausa. – O quartel hoje deve estar bem confuso. – ela deduziu.

- É disso que viemos tratar. – ele tirou o quepe do exército e Riza o fez em seguida.

A filha do casal puxou a ponta do uniforme do primeiro tenente e indagou:

- Vamos brincar, Riza?

- Depois. – ela sorriu para a menina esforçadamente.

- O que houve? Ele vai ter que dormir lá? – Gracia perguntou na tentativa de que eles falassem logo o que vieram contar.

- Lá não. – o coronel respirou fundo.

- Aonde então?

- Em um necrotério.

- Mas por quê? Alguém importante morreu? Quem? Foi algum amigo de vocês?

Algo a estava fazendo perder o controle de si mesma. Seu corpo tremia. Seus olhos se enchiam de água. Sentia vontade de vomitar. Seu coração batia mais lentamente. O que estava acontecendo?

A loira sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto o homem se ajoelhou na sua frente e segurou suas mãos gélidas.

Ela infelizmente sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Roy olhou para o lado para ver Elysia. Ela estava brincando distraidamente. Era a hora certa.

- Foi ele, Gracia.

Não conseguia chorar. Simplesmente suas lágrimas não caíam de tanta dor que sentia. Todo o conto de fadas que houvera vivido até aquele momento com ele se revelara um verdadeiro filme terror.

- Mas como?

- Ainda não se sabe exatamente. – Riza engoliu saliva e continuou. – Só sabemos que não foi de causas normais, ou seja, ele foi assassinado.

Ela tinha horror a tal palavra. Para ela, não havia ato mais grotesco que um ser humano pudesse cometer do que um assassinato. Era muito egoísta e egocêntrico, tirar a vida da de alguém querido para as outras pessoas somente por seu bel-prazer.

- Todos gostavam dele, não? – sua voz estava falha.

- Gostavam, só que ele sabia demais, Gracia. – Roy deduziu. – Pelo que vi, ele foi atacado, porque havia descoberto algo. Foi até a recepção do exército para ligar para mim, então se lembrou que de lá as ligações são grampeadas. Portanto foi ligar de um telefone externo, onde o homicídio foi realizado. Perdoe-me por não ter conseguido salvá-lo. – sua voz estava trêmula.

- Vocês dois já fizeram demais. – ela os abraçou. – Obrigada por tudo.

- Juro que irei encontrar o responsável, Gracia, e ele não escapar desse encontro. Não descansarei até lá.

- A pessoa que o matou deve estar atrás de você também, Roy.

- É melhor que esteja. Facilitaria meu trabalho. Agora tenho que voltar para o quartel para saber exatamente o que aconteceu. Desculpe-me por deixá-la assim. Vou lhe informar se souber de algo. – ele recolocou o quepe e se pôs de pé.

- Gracia, quer que eu fique com você por enquanto? – Riza ofereceu sua companhia.

- Obrigada, minha querida. Mas preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

- Entendo.

Quando os dois estavam quase saindo, Roy disse:

- Pode deixar que jamais irei abandonar vocês duas. Farei o possível para ajudá-la a passar por isso.

- Você exige demais de si. Riza, cuide dele.

Ela sorriu e eles saíram.

Ao se fechar a porta, puderam ouvir o sofrimento da viúva. Ela chorava de soluçar, até ouvirem a menina perguntar onde estava o pai.

Aquele que ela jamais poderia chamá-lo assim.

Aquele que não estaria para ouvi-la dizer-lhe nem um "eu te amo", mesmo que este fosse falso.

Aquele que não acompanharia seu crescimento.

Aquele que só estaria com ela em suas memórias, guardadas como jóias preciosas, de quando tinha um pai.

* * *

Só para variar eu escrevi mais uma fanfic triste... Espero que gostem! Se tal coisa acontecer, eu irei continuar. Se não, vai ficar por isso aí mesmo...

Obrigada por lerem-na!


End file.
